The Art of Deception
by Chishio Aiyoku
Summary: Would you say yes to a favor that could cause you to loose the person you love to someone else? Even if that person is your best friend and you would do anything to make them happy?
1. Chapter 1

1The Art of Deception

Would you say yes to a favor that could cause you to loose the person you love to someone else? Even if that person is your best friend and you would do anything to make them happy?

A/N: For the first chapters I will be using "I", "He" and "You" instead of their names.

Chapter One

I sat at the Slytherin table, staring at the object of my desires sitting across the table engaged in a conversation with Pansy Parkinson. I sigh when the one person I didn't want to talk to at the moment came and sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked me, resting her elbow on the table and propping her chin up on her hand.

"Nothing Rose," I glared at Cynthia and then turned my gaze back to you.

"Grumpy," Cynthia teases and rests her head on my shoulder, receiving a lot of looks from the fellow students.

I rolled my eyes and pushed her off, she smiled at this and ran her right hand up my thigh.

"Knock it off," I glared at her and she just smirked, she knew I liked you. How, I don't know. You were watching me again, those silver eyes looking me up and down and then over to the person you loved, he was sitting at the Gryffindor table playing with his food. I nearly growled as that hand found its way back to my thigh.

I stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, receiving many stares at my actions.

I walked through the halls of the huge castle, only stopping when I reached the door to the highest tower. Opening it, I walked up the stone steps and sat down on the roof of the Astronomy Tower.

I heard footsteps behind me, but it wasn't you. It was him, the boy you're so deeply in love with. He sat down beside me, but didn't say a thing for a while as if he was afraid of my actions.

"Why did you . . . ." he sighed and looked down at his hands, "Well storm out of the Great Hall?"

"What does it matter to you?" I flicked a stray piece of stone, watching it roll down off the roof.

He rolled his eyes and threw a pebble up in the air, catching it mid fall and then tossing it off the roof.

I stood up, not wanting to be near _him _any longer, and walked down the steps to inside the Astronomy Tower. You were standing there, leaning against the stone that made up the door frame. I glared at you, a confused expression on your pale face was quickly hidden by the mask always worn.

You looked at me as if wanting to ask something, but wasn't sure of how to word it.

"What do you want?" I asked, my eyes narrowing even more.

"I wanted to ask you if you would help me with something." you said, now finding your hands very fascinating.

"Which is?" I ask, not caring to hide the boredom in my voice.

Your eyes dart up to mine for a split second and then find their way back to the floor.

"Will you help me . . ." your words seemed to have died out after that and I sighed.

"Help you?" I finally said when you didn't continue the sentence.

"Help me. . .win him over." you said, the words stung me and I glared at you.

"And how, pray tell, do I help you win him over?" I asked and you winced at the anger in my words.

"Well I have this plan. . ." you sighed and walked out the door, I followed you with my eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

1The Art of Deception

Would you say yes to a favor that could cause you to loose the person you love to someone else? Even if that person is your best friend and you would do anything to make them happy?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

Chapter Two

"Blaise will you?" Draco whirled around so he was facing the Italian who was still glaring at him.

"Fine." Blaise said with a quick roll of his eyes, "I'll do it." He sighed and placed his hands in his pants pockets.

"Really!" Draco narrowed his eyes and stared at Blaise, "And what's the condition?"

"Maybe I'll think of something later, but if we are to do this. . .we must feel more comfortable in doing things couples do." Blaise said and leaned forward, staring deep into Draco's silver eyes.

"Uh. . .yeah I know." Draco took a step back and stared back at Blaise.

"Now now Draco, if we are to do this you shouldn't back away from me every time I get close." Blaise said, taking a step closer to the smaller boy.

"I know that, alright!" Draco glared at him and took a step forward, staring up at Blaise who only smirked.

"I bet you couldn't act like we went out for the week." Blaise said and turned to walk away, but a hand grabbed his wrist.

"I bet I could more then you." Draco said still glaring at the Italian.

"Oh, but you can't." Blaise turned to face Draco and walked closer to the blond. He reached a hand out slowly and lightly ran his fingers up Draco's inner thigh, stopping inches away from his crotch. Blaise smiled and leaned closer to Draco's face, noticing that Draco's breathing had hastened quiet a bit from the touch.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then." Blaise turned and walked away from the stunned Malfoy behind him with a small chuckle.

Draco glared after the retreating back, crossing his arms over his chest and the green silk shirt he was wearing at the moment.

A small sigh escaped his pale lips as he thought over what had just happened. In truth he did feel something when Blaise had touched him, but he loved someone else not Blaise. Draco nearly jumped out of his skin as a wand jabbed him in the back. He spun around to see Harry standing there glaring at him, his wand pointed straight at the boy's heart.

"What do you think you're doing Potter!" Draco yelled, now glaring at the black haired youth in front of him.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry questioned, not lowering his wand and still holding the glare.

"That is none of your business Potter." Draco said before spinning on his heel and walking down the hall to the Slytherin common room.

When he arrived a small smirk appeared on his face as he whispered the password 'silver prince' to the portrait in front of him. He waited for it to swing open before walking inside and glancing around the common room.

Draco walked over to a couch and casually sat down beside Blaise, letting his hand drop on Blaise's thigh.

Blaise glanced over at him, his eyes narrowing slightly as Draco leaned his head closer to him and whispered:

"What, you already forgot?"

"No, just a little surprised you would try anything in front of Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore." Blaise said, now looking back down at the book in his lap and carelessly flipping the pages while Draco glanced around the room now noticing the stares they both had received.

"Like I really care what they think." Draco snorted and leaned back on the couch and removed his hand from the others thigh.

"Then why did you stop?" Blaise asked, a smirk appearing on his dark features.

"Oh be quiet." Draco hissed, sending a glare in the Italians direction which only made the other laugh slightly.

"I told you you couldn't do it." Blaise let his left hand snake its way under the hem of Draco's shirt and caress the boy's stomach, not caring about the curious stares they were receiving from their fellow Slytherins.

Draco moved to sit on Blaise's lap and leaned down, brushing his lips across the others for a quick kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

1The Art of Deception

Would you say yes to a favor that could cause you to loose the person you love to someone else? Even if that person is your best friend and you would do anything to make them happy?

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

Chapter Three

Pansy gave the boys a curious stare as she narrowed her eyes ever so slightly when Draco had kissed Blaise.

Draco pulled back slightly, but only to meet by lips crushing against his.

Pansy's eyes widened in shock at this and her mouth fell open, Millicent snapping it back shut as she watched the two boys.

"Get off me," Blaise said as soon as he broke the kiss.

"Now now Blaise, that's not very boyfriendish!" Draco said, waving a hand in front of Blaise's face.

"Fine." Blaise pulled the book out from underneath Draco, smiling as the blonde fell to the floor. Blaise stood up still smile and knelt down beside Draco.

"Night." Blaise leaned over and kissed the blonde lightly on his cheek before standing up and walking up the steps to the seventh year boys dormitories.

"That wasn't nice Blaise!" Draco yelled, throwing a pillow at the Italian before he got to far up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Pansy asked, not bothering to hide the surprise in her voice.

"What?" Draco turned to the girl with a small mischievous gleam in his silver eyes, with a small wink he whispered, "He's my lover."

Draco couldn't help but laugh as Pansy's mouth fell open once more along with everyone elses, besides Theodore who didn't look to shocked (I would find that really weird if it was me. . . .).

Draco stood and followed Blaise up the steps silently laughing when he heard Pansy whisper 'He's joking right?' to everyone else.

He walked past Blaise, winking at him as he continued through the room to his private chambers. He stopped when his hand reached the door knob as he heard Blaise's smooth voice behind him.

"What did you do or say to them?" Blaise asked while resting a hand on his hip and gazing at Draco.

"Nothing." Draco waved his hand as if dismissing Blaise from saying anything else and opened the door to his room, stepping in and closing it behind him.

Blaise looked at the door questioningly as if it held all the answers to his questions, but sighed when it said nothing. He sighed as he slipped under the silk covers that were on his bed and fell asleep.

The sun danced across Blaise's face as he finally awoke and realized he left his curtains open. He sighed and pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around the quiet room before slipping out of bed and rummaging through his trunk and pulling out a black shirt and a pair of black pants that had green stitching.

Blaise pulled off his pajama bottoms and stepped into the pants and pulling on the plain black shirt. He walked down the steps and into the common room, rolling his eyes at the many stares he received from _all _of the Slytherins already there.

Glancing around Blaise saw Draco sitting calmly in a leather chair looking almost angelic as the suns rays lit up his facial features. Blaise walked over to the Slytherin prince and leaned over so his mouth was inches from his ear.

"I'm curious of what you _really _said to everyone last night." he whispered, watching as the Draco's eyes fluttered open and were filled with amusement.

"Like I said, it was nothing." Draco didn't bother to hide the amusement in his voice either as he said this.

"Well it seems to be _something, _since they all keep staring at us." Blaise said in a low hiss.

"That could have been from the kiss." Draco said simply, now seeming as if he were already bored with the discussion at hand.

"Yes, but I doubt that." Blaise slipped his tongue out of his mouth and ran it across Draco's earlobe.

"Nhnn. . .Blaise knock it off." Draco hissed and stood up, dragging Blaise out of the common room with him and into the deserted hallway to the Great Hall.


End file.
